I'll Make an Army, out Of You
by XxSashaxX
Summary: After Mulan saves China she and Shang still don't see eye to eye. The emperor presents a challenge to them, See if Mulan's Female army can reach the standards of Shang's male one after 6 months of training. Will the 2 ever solve their differences?
1. The Recruits

**I warn Mulan and Shang were on pretty good terms until the discussion with the emperor. That discussion happened shortly after Mulan saves China so, you can see the small amount of time they got along for. So basically throughout this they have to find a way to rekindle. Ok, so please read and hopefully enjoy ^.^ feel very free to send a review *hint, hint* and if you like it I'll write some more =)**

_CHAPTER 1_

_I'll Make an Army, out Of You_

Mulan came back from war a hero, yet some people still kept their opinions stale and bitter, they still only saw her as a woman who was stepping out of her place. Two days ago there was a Council meet where Mulan, Shang and the emperor (along with his advisors) were present: they decided that Mulan should not be punished, as her actions resulted in the safety of China. Yet, she would have to refrain from imposing her…outspoken nature on the citizens of China unless for good reason.

Understandably a strongly worded debate struck out and resulted in harsh words and mountain louds of hidden insults. Mulan eventually broke when one of the advisors proclaimed that _"-Women have no place in war, they are incapable. I really cannot comprehend how you survived; all I can say is that you are very lucky your commanding officer was able to keep you alive all that time"_. Mulan did not need anyone to _protect_ her, and she acted from her heart; it hurt her that someone had made such a comment as that and her attitude had turned defensive.

"Women are equally capable, if not more so and what's more-" Shang had then turned and argued her point and so on and so forth.

In the end it was decided that Mulan would have 6 months to train a group of female warriors, and they shall be compared with a group of warriors Shang would train for the same amount of time. No trainees could have any former training.

Mulan's father didn't really know what to say, he didn't want her in danger but her doing this seemed to be aggravating the situation. Her mother just hoped that her spirit wouldn't destroy her and her grandmother…well, let's just say that she hoped that she and Shang would notice their differences were what made them so compatible.

"Really father, everything will be fine"

"I'm not to sure, you were lucky last time Mulan"

"But father-"

"Listen to him Mulan, he has a point. You should be more cautious, not everyone's on your side out there" Her mother warned softly, taking her hand in comfort,

"You have to be aware of that" She added.

"I know mother, but it isn't right. Women have just as much will power as men!"

"And you're living proof of that…" Mushu muttered from outside,

"I'm going to start an enrolment campaign, I'm sure there are plenty of women who would just love the opportunity to prove themselves!"

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

"Anyone?" Mulan let out a sigh, no one even considered signing up. She had been stood at the sides of various roads in the hope someone, _anyone_, would sign up. Maybe everyone was right, maybe she was in over her depth.

"Do none of you want to protect your country?" A tap on her shoulder made her turn round,

"Yes?" A stocky man glared down at her, her own eyes squinted in challenge,

"Give up, women can't protect China"

"I beg to differ, not everyone is suited for the rage of war, but some bloom in it" Mulan stood tall, representing externally the strength of a raging fire, the force of a great typhoon.

"We'll see, even if a woman does want to sign up to your little camp, I doubt her family would let her" the man begun to walk off but Mulan slipped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Any woman who has the mildest urge to join will surely have the strength to battle against her family's wills to join me, and once under my instruction there is no limit to the growth and inner exploration she will subject herself to, she will reveal parts of her character she never knew, but those very parts are what make up the person that tradition and rules have locked away; she will find herself" the man huffed in her face and walked away, grumbling as he did so. Mulan let out a controlled breath and turned round slowly, eyes closed in an attempt to calm herself. She could feel the dust from the road lift as a cart went by and thought it best to open her eyes if she didn't want to get trampled on soon.

Mulan lifted her head to see a line of women standing behind her, sheepish smiles on their faces. It seemed like she was finally getting somewhere, and passed down the scroll to which the women were to add their names.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

"You wouldn't even believe it father! They were all just there!" The older man smiled fondly at her,

"I meet with them tomorrow in the field, to finalize arrangements and such"

"Do you feel prepared?" _Not in the slightest_ she thought internally, _after all I only know what Shang taught me and I doubt he taught us everything he knew; so he has tricks still up his sleeve. So I'm already a step behind, a gigantic, mammoth step behind…_

"Absolutely" Mulan nodded, trying to confirm it in both her fathers and her own mind.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

"I don't care what got you here, all that matters is that you are" Mulan paced with her arms locked behind her back as she spoke to the group of 60 or so women.

"By signing up now you have made a commitment to yourselves, me, and China" Mulan stopped pacing and turned to face the group of women, their faces a mix of anxiety, sadness and fear.

"We have six months, by the end of which we will be competing against another Army" Several jaws dropped,

"_We have to actually fight?"_

"_They'll pulverize us!"_

"_Can I go home?"_

Several other comments resembling those flew around the field.

"Oy!" Mulan silenced the group in much the same way she remember Shang doing, but she knew flaws in his teaching, flaws which she intended to fix.

"By the end of the six months you _will_ be ready to fight. I had much less than that and all it takes is determination, Now there are a few way this could be done" She saw several of the women noticeably relax as she proposed a less imposing way of speaking. The trick was the show that you weren't always stern, you could also be fair.

"We could split up the six months to give non-stop on a particular skill until perfection…" Several faces pulled into objection in the crowd so she quickly moved on.

"From the start we could do all the activities and build up strength equally throughout them all, baring in mind you will find every activity hard to begin with" more faces showed optimism towards this idea, this gave Mulan a little move conviction to the task she was undertaking.

"Or we-" a horn blew loudly in the near distance and white horses galloped over the horizon, Mulan sighed as The obvious crest of the emperor was held high by a guard and several snide looking men.

"Can I assist you in any way?" Mulan asked curtly as one man demounted from his horse.

"So you're the hero of China?" The man asked, obviously sceptical.

"What were you expecting?" Mulan shot back, hands instantly defensively crossing over her chest. A few gasps were heard from the women now behind Mulan, as she had turned her back to talk to the man.

"Just about that amount of attitude" Mulan narrowed her eyes,

"What do you want" She didn't not question, she merely stated, irritated that he had the audacity to come in here and act like a typical cocky male.

""The emperor has a message for you" The man offered Mulan the scroll and she took it tentatively.

It read:

_Dear Mulan, _

_I know this will be hard for you, but don't loose hope. Though there are many people who are still sceptical and act as barriers to your task, do not let them faze you; many people _are_ on your side, and are acting as support. _

_I entrust you with my daughters, they are here to train with all the other courageous women who are undertaking your training. Keep them safe please._

Mulan was more than a little shocked, but just as she was about to shake herself out of her stupor the royal carriage stopped behind the group of women; everyone turned to look and watch in astonishment as the carriage door opened and three princesses behind different coloured fans emerged.

Everyone bowed for a few seconds before the princesses came forward and gave a swift bow to Mulan,

"It is an honour to be under your training" the said in unison, handing her their fans with looks of determination on their face.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

**So, what do you think so far? Let me know and I'll write a little more if you want me too ^.^ oh, and for those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas, I'm so excited =) you'd think I'd have grown out of it by now…but nope ^.^**

**Anyways, please review! And have a great holiday,**

** Sasha **


	2. Getting Started

**Here we are, chapter 2 ^.^ doesn't time fly? Anyway, I hope you like it and leave a review. There's more to come if you want it!**

_CHAPTER 2_

_I'll Make an Army, out Of You_

"Goodbye!" Mulan's family called as she made her way to the camp. Her recruits had been left there over night to set up their tents and such. Mulan would set her's up later, once she got them started and raring to go.

She couldn't help but reflect her feelings of betrayal. She was taking what Shang had taught her and throwing it back in his face…

"Oh my-" Mulan looked at the carnage that lay in front of her.

"What happened?" She yelled as she looked at the women huddled under a single tree for shelter, hair dishevelled and beautiful kimono's stained with mud and dirt.

"W-we couldn't s-set up t-the tents" one woman spoke, her teeth chattering from the cold. Mulan looked around and saw piles of fabric as far as she could see; presumably all failed attempts at tents.

"You should have come and found me" She said, turning back to the troops.

"We didn't think it our place-" Mulan shook her head, holding up a single hand,

"No. That type of attitude has to stop. Women have equal place in this world, and you're place is not only a duty to your country, but a duty to yourself and your heart. You are no more useless than men-" a few giggles broke out at that comment and Mulan hoped she was getting through to them,

"And most of all, if you ever have a problem; I'm your commanding officer, I'm always here" Sighs of relief fell from the recruits,

"Don't think of me as your superior, I am merely your teacher, and with my alternative means of training I'm sure even if we do not match in skill we can still win. After all, determination is all we need to make anyone bloom and sparkle in their own light of self-success" Mulan realised that these women need to have a lesson in self-worth, yet it wasn't exactly something she could teach.

Well, let's just hope they learn it along the way.

"Let go get your tents set up, but you're working extra hard to make the time up"

"Yes Fa Mulan" they chanted before they all trudged down the gentle decline in their sopping clothes that really weren't suitable for the training they were about to undertake.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

The tents were up in neat rows and a space was left in the middle for the pole. A replica of the one that kick started Mulan's own determination and marked her dramatic improvement in her physical performance.

"Right, get into three rows" The recruits were now more appropriately dressed in a uniform very similar to Mulan's, yet tinted navy blue. It was the only region that had uniform to spare that would also fit the ladies.

Mulan stood in front of them,

"I expect nothing but hard work" She started,

"You are not trying to impress the matchmaker anymore, you have to impress me, and the rest of China if we are ever to have a dutiful place in this society as women"

"Right, let's start. Starting posture!"

Mulan used this time to think over her decisions. All she could really teach them that would give them an advantage is logic, clarity and determination. Nothing else did she have that Shang did not have and in higher quantity.

"Repulse Monkey!" Mulan's eyes followed her arm movements as she continued to reflect.

But really, what else could she do. If these women did not have that power inside of them she hoped and truly thought they did then her reputation and life was ruined, bringing shame to all associated to her.

"Brush Knee!" Really she was only shouting to remind them all, maybe all the tea pouring made their memory a little hazy.

Mulan really hoped that everything she could do to help them would be enough, and, if all else failed she could always fight the opposing army alone. Though, that would prove nothing of women that was generalizable, it would just distance herself. An outcast.

Mulan twisted her heal as she swapped to her right side.

What's the worst that could happen? Really, nothing of great consequence. Not to the women otherwise, they would be seen as good sports.

"Part the wild horse's Mane!"

She felt herself fill with worry as she thought of how every action she took could affect these women's lives forever.

"And Wave Hands Like Clouds!"

She moved the troops on quickly, not wanting to think much more. Her thoughts didn't seem to be helping her right now.

"Golden Cock Stands On One leg!"

Mulan had been wondering where Mushu was for the last day or so. Her first assumption lay with the idea that he was with the ancestors. Yet Grandma's lucky cricket was missing too.

"Cross Hands, and Heal Kick!"

Mulan's heal gracefully yet stably went up into the air, held and came back down. Only then did she realise that most of the women were on the floor cradling their legs.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked, worried as she rushed over, how had she not noticed?

"I think we pulled muscle" one, nurse like lady said softly,

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought and-"

"Say no more, it cannot be easy living the life you do. We appreciate this opportunity to prove ourselves more than you can ever know" Mulan smiled at the wise young girl, a few years younger than herself with fond pride.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, what step did you get up to?" The women looked around sheepishly,

"Um, most of us gave up after the first…" Mulan ran a hand over her face,

"Ok, space for improvement, that's all. Let's get you all rested up, we'll start again tomorrow. For the rest of the morning focus on stretching. Obviously you haven't undergone much for a while. Then in the afternoon I want you all to gather round that pole over there-" Mulan pointed to the pole that replicated the one she had climbed not so long ago.

"-and then, before supper I want everyone to have some tea and stretch some more. Make sure before tomorrow's morning session you've stretched so we don't have a repeat of today, we can't afford to lose any more time"

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

Shang paced as he thought,

"We don't need to do anything General, those women could never train to our standards!" one warrior who had taken to advising Shang said. Shang, however, shook his head,

"No, no. Mulan is proof that with the right conviction, women can be truly dangerous creatures"

"_Or mentally ill traitorous snakes…_" the soldier muttered,

"_What did you say?_" Shang grinded out through his teeth,

"Only the truth Sir!" The warrior stumbled over his words,

"Well just be glad she was brave enough to do so, or we'd all be dead" Shang stormed out of the tent and towards the cliff edge, where he could watch over all the camp.

Looking out it just wasn't the same knowing that, Ping, or Mulan wasn't down there. Down there to surprise us all with retrieving an arrow or improved balance overnight…

A sigh left him; Shang had to compete against her now, and he had no doubt that she had something up her sleeve…

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

"Urgh! I don't know what I'm doing!" Mulan proclaimed in a hushed whisper, her arms flailing in the air as she paced.

"Help has arrived!"

"Mushu!" Mulan ran at the tiny dragon and hugged him tightly,

"You do not know how much I needed you over the last few hours!"

"Well…about that. I can't stay"

"What? Why not?"

"Well, the ancestors believe you'll find love and get married if you fail at this. And they don't trust me not to help you get it right so I can't really be here" Mulan scrubbed her hand over her face for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, she had been up since just after midnight with panicked thoughts floating round her head.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard, do they not recall my encounter with the matchmaker?" Mushu shrugged and jumped onto her shoulder,

"The important thing is to have faith ok baby girl? Now go train some male but kicking machines!" Mulan smiled and ran out of her tend, ready to embark onto this challenge with a fresh mind and clearer head.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

****I already have chapter 3 wrote by the way so if anyone particularly wants the chapter then all they have to do is ask. **Hope you liked it ^.^ please leave a review if you get a chance and enjoy the rest of your day! **

** Sasha**


	3. Finding Their Way

**Next chapter! Thank to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you'll also like this chapter and take the time to review, I know my spelling and grammar isn't the best but It's drastically improved believe it or not ^.^ my English teacher has even said he can't tell I'm dyslexic anymore! =) I practically squealed with happiness, and I don't squeal; your typical tomboy here ;) anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you read, who am I kidding you probably just skipped this XD hope you enjoy any who! And review please! **

**Sasha**

_CHAPTER 3_

_I'll Make an Army, out Of You_

Mulan waited by the towering wooden poll, tapping her foot. It was exactly noon, where were they? She sighed and took a breath,

"EVERYONE GET HERE _NOW_!" she shouted, Mulan never wanted to be the scary harsh teacher that Shang was, true it obviously worked but she wanted to see if it was necessary. But first she needed their respect, and she was damn well going to get it.

Woman came out of the food tent giggling and joking, strolling up to her. Mulan's eyes narrowed, once they had all gathered she spoke.

"What do you call this?" She asked through clenched teeth,

"Oh, um-" one lady started,

"Oh wait, yes, you decided that you were going to directly defy me and _not _turn up at noon to our _first_ official session" Her hands found her hips in an authoritive stance.

"I wanted to do this differently than all other recruits are taught, yet, you seem to be mocking my decision! I could really come down on you and train you until you cry from exhaustion. But no, I thought that I'd be nice and earn your respect that way, boy, was I wrong"

"_No!"_

"_Please!" _

"_We'll try harder!"_

Mulan closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, slowly exhaling.

"Ok, but don't prove me wrong. From now on I want 110% 24/7, in your sleep I want you going over what you have learnt in your dreams. I want you to practice in your own time, I want you to be on time, and most of all, I want you to do this for you" nods came the crowd,

"Oh, and we're on a schedule, a tight one. So no lollygagging, be here 15 minutes before we meet"

"Right, now let's get started" Mulan paced in front of them, passing the three princesses that were slightly away from the rest of the group, but not by choice; they were outcasts like she had been only a handful days ago.

"We can either start with that inviting pole over there-" Mulan said gesturing to the object she spoke of,

"-Or we could practice some arrow skills" None looked particularly pleased with either option,

"What's the Pole?" one asked, Mulan smiled,

"I'm glad you choose that activity!"

"But I didn't-"

Mulan knew she hadn't said she wanted to do it, but she liked to show the consequences of speaking without their hand up, fights could start that way. Then again, fights could start because of what she just did to that woman in a mans camp, yet this wasn't a man's camp and women were more understands. Even now Mulan could see hands on the woman's shoulder and whispers of;

"_We don't blame you"_

"_It's ok"_

"_It wasn't your fault"_

Mulan pulled her bow from her back and an arrow, she fixed the bow and pulled back her arm until her two clawed fingers that were around the bow string were at the corner of her mouth and her thumb near the base of her cheek.

Mulan quickly lined up to her target and released the arrow; it soured through the air so fast you could hear it. All of this took place in less than two seconds, and she turned and faced the astonished group-_we have a long way to go_, she thought, mentally face-palming herself at being so stupid, now their esteem had dropped.

"This is an on-going task, you have to retrieve the arrow" They all looked at her in disbelief,

"_I'm _not_ doing that!"_ one muttered, Mulan didn't know her name but dragged her by the shoulder from the crowd,

"Thanks for volunteering" Mulan said with a smile and handed the woman two heavy weight, similar to the ones she had used but slightly lighter and smaller,

"You must reach the top with these _on_" Mulan clearly emphasised,

"Off you go then" she shoved the ladies back lightly towards the pole, who was still staring at the weights as if they were some unidentified flying object from space that had just landed and been strapped to her wrists.

The woman's name was Jie, and she hadn't even left the group on her attempt. Woman after woman came up and tried, after what seemed like hours of failed attempts (no one even came close to the heights the men had made of their first tries, but this did not discourage Mulan, not in the slightest, after all skill was just a tool, a tool that need faith, and bravery and determination to truly flourish) it was the princesses turns.

Mei, Ting Ting, and Su all stepped forward; their faces holding something similar to what Mulan had felt her first couple of days at camp, worry, fear, drive.

Mulan stepped forward with the medallion weights, holding them out,

"So who's going first?"

"Me" Mei said, stepping forward farther and taking them, she tried to attach them herself but she couldn't, Mulan tied then securely,

"I'm in this with you ok?" She said quietly, but loud enough so that the other princesses would hear,

"I was an outcast too, even though I was, to them at the time, the same gender" The princess' nodded, and smiled politely. Ting Ting and Su lay delicate hands on Mei's shoulder and she walked up to the pole.

Mei studied the pole, up and down several times before looking at the medallions, holding them higher, turning them round, and weighting their weight in her palm.

Jai was about to make a comment when Mulan chucked a small stone at her,

"Shh!" she hushed them, the woman surrounding and including Jai straightened their backs.

Mai wrapped her arms around the pole, her face scrunching in concentration. The medallions themselves lay across her back as her arms were rapped so tightly. She used her feet to quickly attempt to scramble up the pole, like running up one side of the pole. She got the farthest anyone had that day but slipped back down.

Mai hung her head and wouldn't look at Mulan as she handed the medallions back,

"Hey, you did good" Mulan said, not thinking of anything better to say. She sounded like Shang she realized, Mulan felt like hanging her own head.

Mai looked up, her eyes cloudy and near to tears,

"Really?" Mulan merely nodded with a small reassuring smile, Mai threw her arms around Mulan and she nearly stumbled backwards. Mulan hugged the princess back,

"Thank you" She whispered,

"For what?" Mulan laughed gently,

"I just made you scramble up a grubby wooden pole"

"For Believing in me" Mulan nearly cried herself but just closed her eyes and hugged the fragile young girl. Who had made her feel this, _hopeless_?

_Probably Shang_, Mulan's inner thoughts probed, but logically knew she was being ridiculous, Shang hadn't personally met the princesses, at least not enough to influence them this much.

_Then you're trying to cover up your feelings, aren't you_ her inner thoughts sang at her mockingly. Mulan shook her thoughts away by untying the straps from Mei's wrists and giving them to Ting Ting.

"You're up"

Ting Ting and Su got as far as the other women, so Mei still held the record, Mulan notched into the pole where Mei had got and carved in.

_Attempt 1: record held by Mei_

Mulan attempted to not use full names, that way they were all on the same level in camp. No one higher and no one lower than anyone else.

"That was good everyone, remember to practice in your own time, probably before bed would be a good idea and then afterwards you can wash in the lake nearby. About a half mile east it is if you didn't already know. Now remember stretching and tea as well before supper, this is the only day that will be this easy. So tomorrow expect a long hard day, and stretch beforehand!"

Mulan waved them off and went back to her tent; Mushu was sat there with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Mulan asked, in a tone that was suspicious and weary.

"Well don't you sound like Shang?" Mulan's cheeks reddened,

"I do not!" She insisted, careful to keep her voice low in case anyone was near.

"Are you kidding girl?" Mushu's voice went higher pitched in joking astonishment, he cleared his throat,

"_Men! Do what I say! You're all useless! Did I get daughters instead of sons?_" Mushu's voice was deep, attempting to sound like Shang's. Mulan laughed behind her hand,

"Shush! We have to be quiet, or the women will ask why I'm talking to myself!" She hushed; Mushu smiled and jumped on her knee, which was crossed as she sat on the floor mat.

"C'mon baby girl, I'm just teasing. And you did honestly sound a little like him"

"Don't remind me" Mulan groaned in shame.

"You miss it don't you?" Mushu asked,

"Miss what?" Mulan asked, faking cluelessness and inspecting her nails,

"Don't play dumb with me! Being in the camp!" Mulan looked away,

"A little…" Mushu gave her an incredulous look,

"Ok a lot. I miss someone teaching me, I want to learn and I feel out of my depth teaching others when I'm not fully taught myself. I want to be kicking Shang's ass in hand to hand combat and I want to be around chien po, yao and Ling, I miss nearly everything about it…"

Mulan took a breath and then continued,

"But I love helping these women, I love the fact I can prove our equality, I love that I can finally prove myself to china once and for all, and maybe Shang will finally feel proud of me-" Mulan stopped as she realised what she said, she'd said it in the moment, maybe a slip of the toung?

"Aw! Look who's all in love!" Mushu teased, Mulan's eyes teared up,

"I don't need a man! I can prove myself _for_ myself!" She said, her voice breaking, Mushu snaked round her neck in an act of comfort.

"It's ok baby girl, I'm sure he's just being a jerk because he is one! You don't need him!" Mushu's voice wavered with uncertainty; he didn't know how to comfort her, or anyone. Maybe he should get her helmet and spit on it again…

"I want to do this to help them, not to please Shang to help myself!" She exclaimed quietly but with no less heart breaking tone. Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Mulan's eyes clenched shut and Mushu squealed, now on her shoulder…in plain sight.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

**Hope you liked it, please review! **

** Sasha**


	4. A Heart To Heart

**Thank you to **MissyMulan, cobocod **and** MidnightTale **for being the only reviewers so far in this story. I really appreciate it, I hope you all like the chapter, **

**Sasha**

_CHAPTER 4_

_I'll Make an Army, out Of You_

Mulan turned slowly, really hoping it had been a figment of her imagination.

"We never knew this weighed so heavily on you" The three princess' stood there but it was Mai that spoke. Mulan tried to inconspicuously wipe her eyes, she couldn't even look at them, she felt so ashamed.

"Did you need anything? Maybe I should give out more blankets…yes, I'll go and do that" Mulan kept her head down as she got up,

"No, we just wanted, to, um, wanted to thank you really" Mulan looked up now, astonished,

"Why?" She whispered, incredulous,

"I can't lead, I can't teach, and even if I knew an adequate amount then you probably still will all die of exhaustion because I don't know when to stop pushing"

"You teach well, you aren't to strict but you keep us motivation, on track, we all know what we're working towards. And you've given us freedom, independence, and, you are the best role model and teacher we could ask for" Mulan teared up again,  
>"I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you cry!" Mulan shook her head,<p>

"I'm happy" she was so glad someone had finally told her that she had done something right,

"I thought I was messing everything up" The three princess' shook their heads,

"Never"

"We are curious though, Who's Shang?" Mulan blushed,

"No one of consequence" _Liar, he has great consequence and importance, not just to China but most importantly to you_.

"Really? Because his name rings a bell…" Ting Ting said hesitantly, Mulan awkwardly scratched the side of her neck.

"Um, yeah, he recently became a general…" Mulan said hesitantly,

"Really! So quickly?" Su added her thoughts,

"Well, he was a captain first" Everything seemed to click for the three intelligent princesses,

"There was only one Captain from your region in the war, and he was your commanding officer, unless you were under instruction of the passed general?" Mulan shook her head,

"No, Shang _was_ my commanding officer, I can't believe you looked so much into the war"

"We couldn't help, so we thought we could learn about it, now you're giving us the opportunity to make sure we can help next time, and there will be a next time. And don't you think that's sweet" Mulan raised an eyebrow at the dreamful Mai,

"Sweet? That you can help in war?"

"No! That he was your commanding officer!"

"More like a pain in the butt as Mushu would say…" Mulan grumbled,

"Who's Mushu?"

"Um, a snake! From a story! When I was little! Old enough to, um, remember…obviously…" Mulan felt like hitting herself, I didn't help that Mushu was nattering in her ear about the snake jibe.

"You don't have to tell us" Mai said gently, smiling in a way that made anyone feel at ease.

"I know, but-" Mulan stopped her head,  
>"I am your commander I shouldn't be doing this, I'm meant to be detached and cold, that way, you'll learn" The princesses felt pity for Mulan, she was confused in her feelings and in her duties, she needed Shang. To teach her at least,<p>

"Go to the other camp" Ting Ting said simply,

"I can't do that! And I'll look weak!" Su shook her head,

"To admit you need help isn't defeat, even if you go only to have a little punch around with Shang, or spy" She gave a devious grin, soon identically matched by her sisters. Mulan shook her head smiling,

"Thank you, but how do I even approach the subject? Do I just stroll into the male camp, avoid the sexist men and say to Shang _"I'm probably going to train my recruits how to die in battle, feel like helping me?"_ it isn't going to go down smoothly"

"At least, you can see what kind of man he truly is?" Mai added hopefully, Mulan smiled sadly,

"I'm not sure I want to know"

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

It was dark, almost pitch back and Mulan tried to convince herself that it was too dark to travel. She knew it was just an excuse, and the princesses had wanted to come with her, Mulan said a male camp wouldn't be particularly pleasant to be anywhere near, but they wouldn't listen. So they were waiting with their horses for her, if she chickened out, they'd know.

She took a breath,

"Mushu, if I die, will I have to face hell with the ancestors?"

"Well, baby girl, considering you survived running at Shan-Yu with a canon, fired it away from him and ran away…for you to die for visiting your old commanding officer, would make them rather angry. You're the only child, so that makes you the only one who can bring honour to the family, and carry on the family with your children; they don't particularly want you to die" Mulan narrowed her eyes a Mushu,

"Thank Mushu, really" Sarcasm dripped from her voice,

"Oh c'mon! if it makes you feel better I'll be hidden round your collar, so if anything gets out of hand I'll go bite people, not butts, no" Mushu grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, ready and stood tall, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Let's go baby girl"

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

"You alright?" Mulan called ahead, she was riding behind the princesses, so she could see them and protect them if necessary,

"Yes, thank you, are you sure it isn't going to rain"

"It wouldn't matter if it did; these uniforms are more waterproof that what you'd usually wear"

"I'm really starting to see advantages out of them, I might trade in" Mai spoke, Ting Ting rolled her eyes but Su looked shocked, Su really did love the colour and beauty of all her old clothes. Mai just seemed to like the new uniform as it was easier to practice climbing the poll in.

"We're here" Mulan said gently, taking the lead with Khan. She rubbed the side of his neck,

"Good Boy" She said, comforting him made her calm, as if she were comforting herself.

The camp was fairly quiet; obviously Shang had them training hard. Yet the man himself was looking stressed as he shot arrow after arrow at a dummy that look suspiciously like a new warrior in training.

Mulan couldn't help the small smile grace her as he missed and let out an angry grunt.

"Raise your bow" She said without thinking, this caused the princesses to freeze in shock. The plan was they waited patiently for Shang to return and see them first, and to speak first. Or if he was in his tent silently make their way inside, and again wait for him the notice them. That way no confrontation of offence could be taken, or at least the minimal.

Shang spun round, the princesses and Mulan dropped their hoods, his eyes narrowed,

"Why are you here? Has something happened?" He seemed a little irritated, but mostly just checking his men weren't in danger…_or he could be concerned?_

"I wouldn't leave my troops if something had happened, or I thought they were in danger" Mulan said, sounding slightly defensive,

"Then what do you want?" His voice wasn't sharp, merely trying to hide his confusion.

"And who are-" Shang said as his eyes shifted to the princess'

"Allow us to introduce ourselves…" Ting Ting said,

"I am Su"

"I am Mei"

"And I, and Ting Ting"

"The Emperor's daughters…" Shang seemed in shock, but then bowed.

"None of that" Mei said waving her hand to show him it was fine,

"I still don't understand-"

"They said I shouldn't travel alone" Mulan said, looking over her shoulder to smile at the princesses.

"And they're right, you should have sent a messenger, then we could have arranged a meeting and you wouldn't have had to travel at this time" Mulan rolled her eyes and Shang sounded disapproving to the fact that she was willing to travel alone in the dark.

"And what would that have done? The messenger would have probably not given you the message anyway-"

"That's what I'm for baby girl! And Cri-kee is a fine typist-"

"Shut up Mushu!" Mulan hushed,

"I remember than name…" Shang trailed off,

"That was one of the many names you tried to give me, your first day at the camp" Mulan looked away, what he must have thought of her.

"Um…"

"I thought it was a snake from a story?"

"Um…"

"Mulan?" Shang said, him saying her name made her look at him, she blushed and looked away.

"I had a reason to be here" Mulan said quickly, then realised this could possibly be more awkward and embarrassing than explaining Mushu.

"You Do? I thought you just wanted to see me" Shang grinned and Mulan rolled her eyes,

"Well, _we_ were curious" Su said, Mulan tried not to go red, but failed miserably,

"There are a lot of stories about you two" Ting Ting added,  
>"Really?" Shang said, sounding just as embarrassed as Mulan was,<p>

"Oh yes! One of them-" Mai started before Ting Ting stopped her,

"Most just say that it was you who killed most of the Hun army, not Mulan" Shang narrowed his eyes,  
>"But that isn't true! Do any of them mention Mulan <em>also<em> saving my life simultaneously as she ran away from Shan-Yu and the avalanche she had just ran towards to save us all?"

"You did _that_?" The princesses asked Mulan in unison, Mulan hid her face in her hands.

Mulan felt warm hands pull one of her wrists from her face,

"There's no need to be embarrassed Mulan, you were remarkably brave; you were from the start" Mulan looked away,

"To most of the men I am still a traitor and, even you said I was no suited for war" Shang shook his head,

"You proved me wrong mere hours later"

"Only because you said I couldn't" Shang smirked,  
>"So if I said you couldn't climb that poll a second time you'd do it?" Mulan pursed her lips and looked up at him narrowing her eyes,<p>

"Don't push me Shang"

"That's General Shang"

"Didn't bother you minutes ago" Mulan clapped her hand over her mouth, and then lowered them slowly as the moonlight caught the side of the poll. She felt an odd debt to it, it proved her worth as a soldier to everyone, the least she owed it was to attempt its challenge again_…plus Shang seems to want to see you have a go, remember, you just threw the arrow at him last time. _

"Mulan…" She sprinted to the base of the poll, took the medallions from the case on the floor next to it and strapped them on swiftly,

"Ting Ting, get your arrow" Mulan said as she finished attaching the straps,

"What?" Mulan smirked,

"I know I can climb it, I need to know I can dodge the arrows"

"She could miss and hit you!" Shang protested,

"I'm not going to let her shoot at me, Shang" Mulan said as if it were obvious, he looked slightly embarrassed about it actually.

"They can't see me climb it anyway, they have to figure out how by themselves, not by watching me"

"Then who's the arrow for?"

"You" Mulan said simply.

"I'm not shooting arrows at you Mulan" Shang said sternly,

"Yes, you are"

"Do I need to remind you I'm the general-"

"Shang" Mulan said with hands on hips,

"C'mon, I need your help, and the only way I can talk to you is if I'm working"

"You mean in fear of your life, and your saying you can't talk to be properly without being in a near death experience?"

"I'd rather not answer that"

The princesses turned round and sat on a small wooden bench, listening to Shang and Mulan banter.

"They're kinda cute when they argue" Mai said thoughtfully,

"It's like Shang doesn't mind she's a woman, he talks to her like he would a man, but…" Ting Ting couldn't find the word,

"Gentler?" Su added. They all nodded a giggled.

"Shang, what if a day came where I was climbing up a column like at the imperial palace and an army was shooting arrows at me, I need to know how to defend myself"

"Well, we could practice that some other time, when it's light, I can see you properly, and with wooden arrows that don't have the head on them" Mulan rolled her eyes,

"Fine I'll get another man who hates women to shoot arrows at me" Mulan said with sarcasm,

"I'm asking you because I trust you not to intentionally try and kill me" Mulan said sincerely,

"I could call for Chien po, or yao or Ling?"

"Why don't you trust yourself? Or is it that you don't want to help me?" Mulan said, masking her hurt,

"If I ever hurt you Mulan the emperor would have my head" Mulan couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. But one thing was certain; it wasn't that he cared for her.

"C'mon I was only part of the pale, pathetic lot that caused you so much grief" Mulan smirked,  
>"You're never going to let this go!" Shang exclaimed, Mulan saw the sun begin to rise,<p>

"No, I'm not" She tossed the medallions round the pole to knot them, using the leverage she got from leavening back to shuffle upwards. She was swift in her movements and silent, but Shang hadn't shot an arrow and she was a thirst of the way up.

"General, shoot" Mulan said sternly.

Shang let out a sigh and pulled the string of the bow back,

"I'm not happy about this" he clarified,

"I never said you had to be" Shang huffed and shot an arrow, deliberately as far away from Mulan as he could, she turned her head and raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you were just missing out of anger before, yet, it does seem you archery skills have gone downhill in my absence" Mulan teased, just then an arrow soared past her head just missing. She grinned,  
>"There we are" Shang shook his head but shot another arrow.<p>

Mulan dodged them all easily and made it to the top quickly; she sat atop it and smiled down at him.

"You weren't trying" She said to him,

"I was, trust me"

"Hmm…If you say so captain" Mulan slid down gracefully, but it was obvious she didn't entirely trust or believe him.

"I can never trust you Mulan if you won't return it" Shang said, as if reading her mind.

"How can I return you trust when yours seems so fragile?"

"You pretended you were a man! My trust was understandably fragile! You ask why I don't trust myself, Mulan, it isn't that I don't, but when it comes to you, and I know you don't trust me it is dire for me to take such a risk"

"But you didn't kill me!" Mulan said, keeping to the lighter topic and ignoring the last part of what Shang had said to her.

"Just because I wouldn't take your life doesn't mean my trust wasn't wounded" _don't you mean you ego_ Mulan thought bitterly. Mulan turned away, _or his heart_, Mulan huffed, _I was still seen as a guy then, he was probably just embarrassed. _

"You liked Ping better" Mulan grumbled, Shang looked uncomfortable,

"No- well…um" it was Shang's turn to stumble over words,

"That's what I thought" Mulan began to walk off,

"What did you come for?"

"Something that I thought you could help me with, but I've just realised it will only work if I trust you, I don't talk openly to people I don't trust fully, goodbye Shang" Her words were cold and the princesses had turned and gave her looks of warning, their eyes yelling,

"_Don't go!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Don't fight!"_

"And who's this?" A male voice slurred, Mulan turned back round.

"If you're a masochistic ass them you don't need to know" She snapped, Shang rubbed her face with his hand, Mulan in this mood was practically unstoppable. Scratch that, she _was_ unstoppable, _and_ impractical.

"You'd do well to bow in the hero's presense" Shang said sternly, straightening his back into an authoritive stance with his arms behind his back.

"Sweet on her?" The warrior muttered but, bowed on the muddy floor despite his own views.

"Any more comments like that and you'll be running through the mountains with four poles of water picking up and carrying every stone you see, as well as forcing all you fellow troops to stay up night and day picking up every stone and pebble in a four three radius" The warrior gulped and scurried off to his tent.

Shang shook his head,

"I'm sorry about that" He apologised, Mulan just watched with that look she had when she was taking something in. Learning.

"That's why you're here?" Mulan jumped slightly,

"I didn't say anything" _did I?_ Mulan answered him confused,

"You didn't, but you wanted to learn…did you not?" Mulan looked down,

"I don't want to lead them to their deaths, or dishonour, I want to make sure they know they can survive…"

"You can't guarantee survival Mulan" Shang said sternly, but soft enough to make sure she wasn't going to walk away because he was being patronising.

"But now I have to" She whispered, why oh why did Shang have to say she couldn't? What was wrong with her? Why didn she simply_ have_ to do this now? Why was she compelled?

Mulan stopped her thoughts and told the princess' to get on their horses and raise their hood; they needed to be back before everyone woke up.

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

**Hope everyone liked it, again, please review, and I'll update soon,**

** Sasha**


	5. Home

_CHAPTER 5_

_I'll Make an Army, out Of You_

"You can have today off, I kept you up all night, I'm sorry" Mulan said as they galloped back to camp, she had broken a silence that was so comfortable it should have been left alone.

"Oh, it was simply riveting though!" Mai exclaimed, not able to hold in her excitement and happiness any longer,

"What, seeing me and Shang argue for hours on end?" Mulan said perplexed,

"Ah, but you weren't always arguing, you two were so sweet at times!"

"We never!" Mulan said sternly,

"And you know we're practically enemies, at best we're friends…no, not friends. Friends need trust"

"Would you trust him with your life in battle?" Ting Ting questioned,

"Of course" Mulan said without hesitation, before realizing that she was contradicting herself,

"But that's in battle, the whole army is a unit in battle, all personal affairs are left behind, the safety of what you're fighting for it the same and all that matters" Mulan said, as if rehearsed.

"And we aren't tired; father taught us a long time ago there isn't always time to sleep. So we learnt to sleep every other night" Su smiled proudly as she spoke of her father, sometimes Mulan forgot how isolated they were, and that they were even royalty.

"Mulan?"

"Yes Su?"

"Why do you and Shang fight?" Mulan was caught off guard,

"I, um, don't really know"

"Someone must start it…and they can finish it; that is if you don't like fighting all the time" Su could be so wise, Mulan realised she could learn so much from her.

Mulan let all the things they had said to each other run through her head:

"_Why are you here? Has something happened?" _

"_And they're right, you should have sent a messenger, then we could have arranged a meeting and you wouldn't have had to travel at this time" _

"_There's no need to be embarrassed Mulan, you were remarkably brave; you were from the start" _

"_She could miss and hit you!" _

"_I'm not shooting arrows at you Mulan" _

"_I can never trust you Mulan if you won't return it"_

"_Just because I wouldn't take your life doesn't mean my trust wasn't wounded" _

"_You'd do well to bow in the hero's presense" _

"_You can't guarantee survival Mulan"_

Shang had shown concern, worry, and general kindness, along with wise words. Yet, she herself had started an argument about trust. Shang had simply said that he wanted her to trust him, and she had decided to go into how he didn't trust her, deflecting from herself and how he preferred Ping.

"I'm an idiot" Mulan said, only then remembering she wasn't alone,

"You can fix it" Ting Ting said nodding her head, she was sure,

"I don't need to; it's easier for me to concentrate when I'm mad"

"Are you saying you're going to force you and Shang into an elongated and unnecessarily drawn out fight simply so you can fight him without wanting to kiss him?" Mai asked innocently,

"That's exactly what I'm saying…hey, I never said I wanted to kiss him"

"Oh, have you already been paired with the matchmaker? I'm sorry-" Mulan shook her head,

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just don't think we're compatible" _what do you know about star signs?_

"We beg to differ" Su said in a sing song voice, Mulan rolled her eyes and told them to ride faster, they needed to make it to camp quickly.

They finally reached camp and only a few people were up, already stretching, and eating. She was glad her message had gotten through. Mulan fluidly swung of Khan and landed silently, something she hadn't yet showed the group so the princesses sloshed loudly down from their horses.

"I think we'll do some running today, go get some food in you if you are truly not tired" Mulan said flatly, _who needs emotions anyway? Emotions only get in the way,_

Mulan hadn't noticed where Mushu had gone, she hadn't heard him all the way back to camp, but she soon found out when she went into her tent and there stood, hands on hips were both Cri-kee and Mushu.

"Hello Mushu, Cri-kee, If you'll excuse me I'm really tired-"

"Oh no you don't" Mushu said,

"What _was_ that? Do you _want_ to scare Shang off? Because I'm telling you now, if you keep going the way you are he'll be running for the-"

"Mushu, I know" Mulan looked so sad, her shoulder slumped, her face showing the same defeat it had when she fell with the bags of water on the run Shang made the troops do regularly. _Shang_.

Mulan burst into silent tears,

"I'm so confused" She whispered,

"I want to go home, I want to feel safe, and warm, and loved"

"Why don't you write to your family?"

"Because it's not them I want comfort from" She said, looking Mushu straight in the eyes.

"It's not them I need to set me straight, there's something wrong with me"

*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*I*M*A*A*O*O*Y*

Mushu tiptoed into the male camp, Cri-kee chirping protests as he jumped alongside him.

"Oh shut up bug, I know what I'm doing"

"Cri, cri!"

"No! stay, you're lucky" Mushu flashed the little cricket a dazzling smile before continuing his advance.

"There!" he said pointing and charging in the same direction, towards Shang's tent. Mushu ninja tiptoed his way to the tent, rested his ear against the corse material before entering without hearing a sound. Shang wasn't in the main part of the tent, but round in a separate segment, presumably asleep…_hopefully_ asleep, or this could go very wrong.

Shang was asleep, and was muttering,

"Come back. Ping!"

Mushu grinned,

"Ow!" Mushu presumed that was from the time Mulan had knocked him down and hit his jaw, Shang still smiled proudly though,

"No!" Shang startled awake, sitting up and grabbing an already prepared cup of water and downing it.

"These nightmares have to stop" Mushu frowned from the shadows where he was hiding, well, it was all or nothing. Mushu cleared his throat,

"What are these nightmares of which you speak?" He said before movies stealthily to a next location which he could speak from whilst causing the illusion he was a ghost or ancestor,

"What! Who's there?" Shang reached for his sword, holding it at the ready,

"Calm, young one, I am an ancestor, here to help" Shang looked incredulous,

"Tell me something only a spirit would know" He said, feeling utterly credulous and ridiculous all at the same time,

"You were just dreaming about the hero of China" Mushu said moving as he talked, Shang sighed.

"It was happy until the end" he whispered, sounding scared and young,

"What happened at the end?"

"They took her away, she died, all because I wasn't there…" Mushu was thoroughly confused,

"Wasn't where?" Shang maybe saw visions like grandma fa, and so, it could be important,

"All I saw was smoke, smoke without a fire" Cri-kee looked as puzzled as Shang and Mushu felt but otherwise left Mushu to the human meddling.

"You must speak to her"

"She hates me, it will be unpleasurable for us both; if you were truly a spirit wouldn't you know this?" Shang said, immediately getting defensive,

"I do know, I'm also trying to point you in the right direction. The one which has the most and many positive outcomes" Mushu said, trying his best to sound old and grouchy.

"Fine, go" Mushu was about to snap a sassy remark, he couldn't tell him what to do! But Cri-kee covered Mushu's mouth,

"Are you gone?" Shang asked hesitantly, Cri-kee still restrained Mushu so he couldn't reply,

"That was weird" Shang muttered.

"No one is really here to guide me, I'll need to guide myself" Shang got up and grabbed his sword, quickly dressing in his armour. Shang rode fast and swift towards Mulan's home.


End file.
